Справка:Namespaces
Pages on a MediaWiki wiki are grouped into collections called "namespaces", which differentiate between the purpose of the pages at a high level. Pages in certain namespaces can also have special properties or behave differently when they interact with other pages. Namespaces are indicated in page titles by prefixing the page name with "namespace:", so the prefix " :" in this page's title (" ") indicates that this page is in the namespace. Note, however, that colons and prefixes can also appear in page titles without indicating a namespace: The page Foo: is a page located in the mainspace because the namespace "Foo" does not exist. Similarly the page :Foo: is in the " " namespace. Standard namespaces The standard MediaWiki installation has sixteen namespaces which can contain user-generated content; there are also two special namespaces which contain pages created 'on the fly' by the MediaWiki software. The standard namespaces are organised in pairs, with each pair containing a 'subject namespace' and a 'discussion namespace'. The namespaces are numbered from zero such that all subject namespaces have even indices, and all talk namespaces have odd indices. -2: This namespace is an alias used for direct linking to media files: the link :Wiki.png links to just the image rather than the image description page, which would be :Wiki.png. -1: This namespace is used to group , reports and interfaces that are generated 'on demand' by MediaWiki and which are not directly editable. It is not possible to create pages in this namespace except by modifying or extending the MediaWiki software. 0: (Main) Namespace zero is the 'null' namespace, commonly called the "main namespace" or "mainspace". This namespace typically contains the bulk of the content pages in a wiki. This namespace generally has no special properties. 1: The "Talk" namespace is the discussion namespace attached to the mainspace. It has no special properties. 2: Each user has a corresponding page in the namespace, which is linked to from edit histories, watchlists, recent changes, etc; wherever an individual user is uniquely identified. This page, and subpages of it, can be used by users to record information about themselves or to test and draft new content. Pages of the form " :UserName/Foo'.js'" or " :UserName/Foo'.css'" can only be edited by the user themselves or by . 3: This namespace is the talkspace associated with the namespace. Pages in this namespace are mainly used to leave messages for particular users or inform them of discussions that may be of interest to them. To facilitate this, when a page :UserName is edited, whenever the user 'UserName' loads a page, a notice is displayed at the top of the page informing them of the edit: You have ( ). This notice continues to appear until the user loads their user talk page to read the message. 4: This is a content namespace that is normally used for meta-discussions related to the operation and development of the wiki. It has no special properties. 5: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated content pages. It has no special properties. 6: The namespace is used to store metadata for images, videos, sound files and other media accessed via the namespace. Each file has a corresponding page in the namespace which is often used to hold licensing data. Linking directly to a page in this namespace instead includes the media file inline in the page: right produces the image to the right. See for more details of this link syntax. To create an to the file page, you need to add a colon to the front of the namespace: right produces :Wiki.png. The standard MediaWiki installation has alias "Image" for namespace - See . 7: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated media files. It has no special properties. 8: The MediaWiki namespace is used to hold system messages and other important content. For instance, the page :Edit contains the text that fills the " " tab at the top of every page. If that page exists, it overrides the default content, which is "edit this page". Similarly, :Common.css is the system message which holds the CSS code that is loaded for all users for each page. It has the special property that the entire namespace is fully protected and can only be edited by administrators. 9: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated system messages. It has no special properties. 10: The namespace is used to hold , blocks of text or wikicode that are intended to be transcluded in several other pages. To facilitate this it has the special property that it is the default namespace for transclusions: the wikicode is equivalent to :'Foo}}. 11: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated template pages. It has no special properties. 12: The namespace is usually used to hold help files, instructions and 'how-to' guides. It has no special properties. 13: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated help pages. It has no special properties. 14: The namespace contains , dynamic lists of other pages. To facilitate this, linking directly to a category page does not output an inline link, but instead includes the page into the associated category page. So the code :Help causes a category link to appear at the bottom of the page (at the bottom in the box marked " "). Clicking on that link takes you to the category page, where this page is visible in the category list. To create an inline link to a category page, you need to add a colon to the front of the namespace: :Help produces :Help. See for more details on category link syntax. 15: This is a talk namespace that is normally used for discussions related to the associated category pages. It has no special properties. Localisation Renaming namespaces Namespace names can be translated into languages other than english and individual namespaces can be renamed, as set by a wiki's system admins. These names are known as the 'localised' namespace names. However, all namespaces have a 'canonical name', the original english name which will work on any installation of MediaWiki. So linking to User:Foo will always locate the user page for the user foo, whether the wiki is in French (where the localised name would be Utilisateur:Foo), Russian (Участник:Foo) or Hindi (सदस्य:Foo). The Canonical namespace names are given in the table to the right along with their localised names on this wiki. Namespace aliases On some wikis there are also namespace aliases: alternative names that will also be resolved to the localised names. For instance, a wiki might define "T" as an alias for , such that typing T:Foo is equivalent to :Foo, saving a few characters and seconds. By default, "Image" is an alias for , so is equivalent to :Wiki.png. Custom namespaces :See for more information. Some wikis may wish to organise their content in ways that do not fit into this standard set of namespaces. A wiki may define additional namespaces to facilitate this; these namespaces behave exactly like normal namespaces, and generally have indices greater than or equal to 100. These custom namespaces generally have no special properties. Identifying namespaces There are a number of ways by which the namespace of a particular page can be identified: ;Magic words The returns the value of the namespace the page is in. ;Javascript The javascript variable wgCanonicalNamespace contains the full namespace name. The variable wgNamespaceNumber contains the numerical index of the namespace. ;CSS The tag of the HTML page output is given two CSS classes that vary by namespace: A class ns-#, where # is the index of the namespace, and ns-XXX, where XXX is "subject" for all content namespaces, "special" for pages in the namespace, and "talk" for talk namespaces. So CSS code such as the following can be used to change the appearance of an object based on its namespace: .ns-subject a { /* All links on content pages to be green. */ color: #00FF00; } .ns-talk a { /* Links on talk pages to be blue. */ color: #0000FF; } .ns-3 a { /* and links on user talk pages to be red */ color: #FF0000; } ;API You can get a complete list of all the namespaces used on this wiki from the API: : /w/api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=namespaces See also * * Namespaces Медиа:Example.ogg